


伪装 R18

by SakurahiRei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 摘要：老幺和大哥的小秘密。毕竟是pwp，就也没什么剧情可以说。假如他们在上海有房。四兄弟中其中两位的故事。





	伪装 R18

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：水仙pwp，dt，xing描写  
> 配对：粉饼宇=柏雨x黑西装宇=白宇  
> 申明：天气转凉了，大家注意保暖；全是假的，爽就行了。

伪装 R18

 

白宇坐在床上发呆，短短几个小时的睡眠显然没能满足他。

然而这些都不是重点。

他盘着腿，对着窗外已经暗下来的天空神游了会儿，直到马路上一阵响亮的鸣笛声与紧随起后的谩骂声传入其耳，他的灵魂才缓缓钻进身体里。

他为什么穿着睡衣在房里啊，白宇想。

从Elle的红毯回到家中后，因为紧张而绷紧的神经在他踏进门时就送了。白宇记得清楚，他甚至都没来得及脱下那一身厚重的黑西装，把钥匙往地上一扔，见了沙发，倒头就睡。

那么，他为什么好好地躺在卧室的被窝里呢？

算了，饿了。

白宇打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，打算起床泡碗面吃。然而这身子还没舒展开，就被人突然从身后搂住了腰。他吓了一跳，身体猛地一颤，差点从床上跳起来。

“你醒啦？”

“小雨？”白宇偏过头，脸颊蹭过压在他肩膀上那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，他的手甚至都还没来得及从头顶缩回来，姿势极为古怪。

“嗯？”男人膝盖撑在床垫上，他紧紧抱着那段细腰，手上的力道因为对方带有些鼻音的呼唤而无意识地收紧。柏雨的鼻尖蹭了蹭他哥裸露在外的脖颈，乱七八糟的香水味早已淡去了不少，剩下的是白宇身上独有的奶味——淡淡的、甜甜的，只有他才知道的。

“你怎么回来了？”

“我中午就回了，”柏雨前胸贴着他后背，像只树懒一样抱着对方不松手，“你把钥匙扔在地上的时候，我在睡觉。吓死我了真的。”他头往后仰了仰，借着窗外洒进来的灯光，发现了白宇别在耳后的黑色发夹。“呀我没看见……”

“啥？”白宇刚想转头，却被对方突然一句大声的“别动”给震住了。

柏雨用手按住被夹住的碎发，脸凑过去，张开嘴用牙齿咬住黑色发夹的头，脑袋一歪，便把夹子扯了下来。他的嘴蹭过白宇的耳畔，热热的气息瞬间包裹住整只耳朵，惹得他全身一颤。

“压着睡觉很疼吧？”柏雨的声音有些哑，对方颤抖的呼吸声在这安静的房里就像是一把剪刀，一点点压着他的理智线往下剪去，却又不给个痛快，磨得线头外露。

“没有，”白宇捏了捏手，似是想把掌心里的冷汗挤出来，“我睡得沉，没感觉。”他动了动身子，想从他怀里钻出去。“快松手，肋骨疼——”

“——那这样呢？”柏雨松开他的腰，钳住他的手腕往床头方向一扯，白宇不重，被人用力一拉就倒下了，“还疼吗？”男人红着眼，盯着被他压在身下的人，带着一副错愕的面具，眼睛里却流露着他自己都不知道的情欲。

柏雨掐着他的手腕，瞅着他微微泛红的脸颊，手上用力过度了也没个自觉。他哥也不喊疼，任由他在自己手腕上留下淤青。

他就是这样的人，柏雨想到。

纵容着自己，只要不犯法犯事，他想做什么都可以；惯着他，事事应允，看似拿强硬的语气让他撒手，却又不反对被桎梏。

他不觉得这是溺爱过度，这是白宇说不出口的欲望。

所以他想，要是自己每次都得寸进尺那么一点点呢？

柏雨低下头，细数他颤动着的睫毛，缓慢拉近彼此的距离。嘴唇在他脸附近游离，但又不真的往上贴，偏要自己的鼻息像一层面纱似的飘在他脸上，才出其不意地落下一吻。

蜻蜓点水，微风拂脸。

他弯起眉眼，注意到了白宇滚动的喉结。

我想要你，他说。

于是他扯开他淡色的睡衣，缠住他的双腕，亲吻白色的皮肤，吸吮泛红的胸口，蛮横无理地留下青色的吻痕；拉下他的睡裤，捏揉着微硬的阴茎，隔着底裤含住底部的阴囊；啃咬他的腿肉，在大腿内侧流连忘返，粗鲁地揉捏软肉，印上指印。

他要看他哭，要看他合不拢腿，看他闭不上嘴。

白宇整个人都深陷进床垫中，他的双腿无力地勾着压在他身上那个人的腰，尽量让自己跟上节奏。柏雨的手肘撑在他的脸边，时而会与他的脸颊碰到一起。

“慢些……”他的手被人捆着安放在头顶，柏雨不让他环着自己，他只好把原本整理妥当的床单全都从缝隙里扯了出来，紧紧攥在手中。

他吐出一口挤在喉咙里的喟叹，眼神迷离地望着在他身上动作的人。他发现柏雨喜欢在做爱的时候说话，起初是一些暧昧的关怀，到后来就变成了荤段子。他乐在其中，用露骨的眼神欣赏着自己因为羞愧而泛红的脸、流泪的眼；侧耳聆听呜咽与抽噎。白宇转了一下眼珠，重新让视线聚焦于男人一晃一晃的刘海上，他往上挪动了一下，收缩着后穴夹了夹嵌在身体里的阴茎。

“你要什么？”柏雨替他拨开挡在眼前的头发，将它们撩到耳后。他的余光扫到对方快要撞上床头板的脑袋，好心地掐住他的腰往下拖去，却让滚烫的器官往更深处戳去，“告诉我，你要什么。”他的言语充斥着命令的味道，像是对方不应，他就要肆虐到底。

“……”白宇噎了一下，感觉自己突然被一块巨石压住；或者有人拿保鲜膜蒙住了他的口鼻，令其不能正常吸进氧气，“呜……”他扬起头把脖颈露出来，皮肤下上下滑动的喉结被对方轻轻咬住。酥麻感像是一股电流，从尾骨处扎进他的身体，顺着脊椎一节一节向上爬去，直到占领了脑中的每一个角落。对方像是一只小狗，在他的下巴上舔舐着，又从他的下唇，一路舔到鼻尖。黑色的头发挠得他脸有些痒，白宇张开的腿蹭着对方精瘦的腰，“我要你。”

“要我怎样？”柏雨闻言抬起脑袋，对他扯扯嘴角，假笑了一下。他顶撞的动作没有停下，反而因为对方这句话而愈演愈烈。

他事不关己地看着对方被撞得说不出话，徒留合不上的嘴吐出从喉咙里挤出来的细微而有短促的尖叫，像是锈迹斑斑的锯子拉过铁器。男人捞起他的双腿向两边拉开，以过分刁钻的角度撞向对方的前列腺，他缩短了两人之间的距离，几乎将全身的重量全都压在白宇的身上。

白宇用指甲死死地抠住自己手掌，身体从床上弹起，又重重地砸向床垫，他深深吸了一口气，尽量稳住颤抖的喘气声。他瞪大了眼睛死死盯着肆虐的人，生理泪水不住地往眼眶外扑。

男人低头，鼻尖蹭过对方的脸颊时，留下了带有自己气息的热意。“要我怎样。”他重复，故意在他耳边吹着气，下身的动作打着配合似的放慢了，即便如此，却仍旧不减撞击力度。他向下看了一眼，看见白宇起伏的胸口、皮肤上浅色的吻痕与齿痕、柔软的腹部，以及被冷落的勃起。他不去触碰他的阴茎，不给予爱抚，不施舍附加的快感，他要他自己靠着后面射出来，记住来之不易的甘甜。

白宇闭起眼，腰部无意识地跟着一起晃动着。

他妥协了。

他把自己的伪装全部撕下，不要面具、不要附着的衣物，统统不要。

我只要你，他说，把所有，全部，印入我的身体里，留下痕迹。

柏雨笑了笑，他伸手托住男人的下巴，把他的头往一边掰去。就算只有月光，他也能看清他皮下跳动着的血管。他想象他还在红毯上，自己是无形的魔鬼，而柏雨，他被他从身后抱住，无力地被迫露出脆弱的部位，歪向一边的头颅与低垂的双眼，同现在一模一样。但他不能暴露太多，他不能被看见自己被他脑子里的欲望所桎梏。

“如果你夹着跳蛋走红毯，中途会像这样高潮吗？”

白宇痉挛着咬住下唇，有泪水从他的眼角滑落。与其说他一言不发，不如说他根本说不出话。他仍旧盯着柏雨漆黑的双眼，想象那是个黑洞，他随时可以因为羞耻而钻进去。精液溅得他自己满身都是，讽刺的是压在身上行事的人却一尘不染。他瘫在床上小幅度地抽搐着，发软的双腿再也勾不住他的腰，白宇偏过脑袋撇了一眼床头柜上的时钟。

八点了。

“翻身，背朝我。”他命令着。

白宇不动声色，他用手肘撑住自己颤抖的身体，在男人身下滚了一圈。从后穴里滑出的阴茎戳在湿嗒嗒的股缝间，不等他反应过来，对方便重新撞了进去。

柏雨刁住他背脊上的肉，开始在新的一片皮肤上开垦，只一小下，就逼出了对方绵长的一声呜咽。他把手指伸进他的嘴里，胸膛贴上白宇的脊背，下巴搁在他的肩上。“裤子会湿吗？也许会有人注意到你的腿间狼藉一片，”他开始快速进出温热的身体，让人面红耳赤的水声与肉体碰撞声回荡在狭小的空间内，“喊出来，我要听。”

白宇无意地伸出舌头舔了舔对方塞在他嘴里的手指，粗糙的指肚令其打了个颤，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滴落到床单上。他听见自己被撞到支离破碎的呻吟回荡在耳边，突兀、却又恰到好处地融进了所有淫靡的声音之中。挤在甬道里的阴茎抽插得更快了，龟头粗暴地碾压着内壁上的褶皱，他猜对方就要高潮了。

柏雨压着他的腰胯，按住不安的身体，让冰冷粘腻的液体钻进他体内深处。确保一滴不剩地让对方全部吃进，罢了还故作留恋地又顶了几下。

他翻身躺到他身边，手指描摹着白宇的肩头，他撩开他粘在眼角边上的发丝。

现在，我们都赤裸着了。

 

-End-

FT：诚邀各位一起搞水仙。


End file.
